Temptation of the heart
by angelicwings1
Summary: naruto and sakura stumble upon a flower that makes them react to their desire, and the nine tail fox being in heat. now that the jutsu have been activated neither of them would be able to run away from the lust, the heat and the passion.
1. Chapter 1

After the shinobi war, the village was in peace. No one had to worry about an enemy attack, or the nine tail fox making its escape. Our favorite konoha ninja/ hokage was heading home from work, tiered and restless. He wasn't the same boy we all knew, but in fact he was much more. No longer was his hair spiked up, or his blue eyes shining with mischief, he was much taller now and powerful. You would think nothing is wrong with him, but you're wrong.

you see, naruto have been feeling empty ever since team seven got disbanded, He didn't know how it happened, he was hoping they would be together forever, but after sasuke left leaving his child with sakura, they knew it wouldn't be the same anymore. Sighing the mature blond walk home to rest, when he reached there he could see hinata making dinner and smiling at him from the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun, your home late, did something happen at work?"

"Eh...no... n-nothing likes that, I just had too much paper work." he said not wanting to tell her the real reason why he was late.

"Ok, I'll go and warm the bath for you." she said, about ready to leave the kitchen, when naruto stops her

"Hinata, its ok I'll do it myself." he says sweating animatedly

She glances at him and blinks before disregarding his statement and insists that she will do it. Naruto sigh for the second time, it's been like this ever since he got with hinata and they got married. He had the perfect wife, a family, and he achieves his dream. Looking at hinata he could have sworn he saw pink hair instead of purple

"naruto-kun are you alright?" she asks watching him shaking his head

"Ah... Yes hinata-chan, I'm just tiered, I'll go take a shower and come down in time to taste your wonderful cooking." he said lighting the mood, making her smile with happiness.

While walking upstairs he couldn't understand why he thought hinata was sakura, he was sure he buried that feelings down a long time ago. He took his clothes off and grabs his towel, than he walks to the bathroom. _Why am I thinking of sakura at a time like this? _He thought _we had parted long ago, when she told me herself that my feelings were just rivalry towards sasuke_ he thought before filling the water in the tub.

_I know, it wasn't rivalry I mean it's my feelings she doesn't know what the hell I feel, but still I went along with it convincing myself that sakura would never feel the same way as I do._ He thought a little upset

He turns the knob and throws his towel away before entering the tub, the warm water relaxing his muscle and relieving him from his stress. After the little bath he went downstairs to eat, he could see his whole family their on the table waiting for him. When they saw him all eyes turns towards him, before going back to what ever they were doing. Bolt seeing his dad tried to start a conversation with him by talking about what they did in training, but when he saw his dad tired face he look at his food and ate silently.

Naruto while eating, felt awkward, he knew his kids could be loud, but today they were silent like robots.

"Whats wrong bolt?" he asks

"Nothing, dad"

Naruto didn't by it; after all he is an uzamaki "how was training?"

"It was great, I learn to create shadow clone and the resengan." he said excited, he was surprise when his dad wanted to know about his training, but was even surprise that he started a conversation with him. Happy and hype he told his dad about everything they did and to konohamaru sensei, this made naruto chuckle remembering team seven. Naruto didn't know how long he was zoning out thinking about sasuke and sakura and how he tried to prank kakashi sensei.

Naruto didn't know what came over him because the next thing you know he was chuckling really loud, getting the attention of boruto and everyone else on the table. Looking at his family he could see their curious eyes on him "ah... I'm sure konohamaru will punish you for what ever you did." he said nervously

Bolt pout, "yeah, he said I'll have to run with lee Jr. I swear that kid is so weird."

"Well you should have seen his father and gai-sensei when they were young." he said earning a chuckle from bolt and hinata

"I swear I'm surprise tenten aloud him to wear the green jumpsuit, knowing well how much lee treasures it."

"It's because she loves him, for who he is. That's why she would never tell him to change." she said

Naruto looks at her before mumbling 'change huh?"

Naruto looks at his family and wonder about what his life could have been if he didn't went along with sakura and just continuing pursuing her, would she be sitting on this table now instead of hinata. _No! I have to stop thinking about this he _thought_ this is my life now, I can't jeopardize it_.

The following weeks have been worse for naruto, the more he sit their filling out paper work the more miserable he becomes. Even shikamaru his adviser has notice the change in his friend. Tsunade even though she's not hokage anymore, knew how the blond felt; she knew he misses sasuke and team 7. Also with how things end up why wouldn't he be miserable, poor kid she thought I wish there was something I could do she thought before drinking more sack.

While sitting on her chair she listens to her adviser telling her about a situation and a suspicious disappearance that's been going on in the cloud village. This little situation got her attention "so should we send one of the rookies, maybe team 9." she said

"No I have a better idea." she said smirking, making her adviser shook her head. _please don't tell me she's about to do something crazy again_ she thought but what she didn't expect was for her to bring up something that was forgotten long ago.

"Bring me sakura and naruto." she said making her gasp

"You wouldn't." she said

Tsunade perk up with her drink in a cup and slam it on her desk Dunkley "YES I WOULD DAMIT! NOW BRING ME THOSE RASCLE" she practically yelled

"But you know there not on speaking terms." she said

"I don't care, I know they wouldn't miss going on a mission together, their just to stubborn and hot headed." she said falling back on her chair

a few hours later, a confuse sakura walks in, with her uniform, she watch as her sensei smiles seeing her and check her out, not in a perverted way.

"What is it tsunade sensei?" she asks

"I have a mission for you, it's not a big deal, but we want to know why people are disappearing from clouds and if it's a threat." she said

Sakura thought about it, she didn't understand why she didn't ask one of the kids to scout the area and do the mission; after all it wasn't a dangerous one.

"I know you were itching to do something besides being a mom, so this should pump up your spirit." tsunade said before telling her about her partner, just when sakura was about to decline the idea of having a partner someone all too familiar walks in, causing her whole body to freeze.

"Bachan, what is the meaning of this, I don-"he said not finishing his sentence when he saw sakura by the door.

looking at her his whole body wouldn't function, he knew its been a while he's seen her, he knew she have been avoiding him, heck he was doing the same, but being in the same room as her for so long made his heart beat.

Composing himself he let go of the door knob and close the door than he walks to tsunade desk and said "why am I here?"

Tsunade smirk to herself, "simple, you will accompan sakura on her mission to cloud to solve the disappearance case.' she said watching as both of them tense up

"I WONT DO IT!" they both said

"You have no choice in the matter, from your former hokage and approved by your six hokage, you two will have to put your differences aside and do this mission." she said

Naruto slam his hand on her desk hard surprising sakura, his eyes deadly glares at the fifth before smirking "I'm the hokage I don't have to follow your rules."

"Your right naruto you don't, but I know you wouldn't pass out an opportunity to go on a mission again" she said before coming closer nose to nose and whispers "especially with your dear sakura-chan."

Ignoring the blush that's trying to creep on his face, he turns around and walk away, but before he did he glance at sakura and said "we're leaving early in the morning" than he slams the door

Their was a long silence at first before tsunade brake the ice "well that went well"

Sakura turns to face her before calling her name "naruto is right sensei; I don't think we can work together. Why don't you give me someone else." she said

"Sorry buddies, but everyone else is busy, you two were the only ones not busy." she said, it took a while of convincing but tsunade was able to get through to her. After she left, the hokage smiles and slump back in her seat to drink more.

"This should be interesting, don't you think so?" she asks

"Are you sure they won't kill each other?"

"Trust me they won't, if anything they love each other."

"Hope your right." she said to tsunade

"I know I am" she said

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

I seriously don't know much about writing fighting stories so dont bite me

* * *

the next day naruto and sakura head out to the cloud village, neither one of them would say the first word or look at each other. the awkwardness was their, they know it and it was killing them. naruto glance at sakura when she stopped to check the map, he couldn't help himself, _sakura-chan has grown a lot, not only mentally but physically as well _he thought, watching her put the map away and stretch. sakura feeling someone watching her turn around just in time to see naruto turn the other way, she could have sworn she saw a faint blush on his cheeks, but she ignores it.

"We should be there by night time." he said surprising her, this was the first time sakura heard him speak, especially to her. she realize that naruto had not only change physically, but his chirpy, loud voice has change as well. it was more mature and deep. for some reason she wanted to hear him speak again, just so the awkwardness could go away.

But she knew her wish would not be granted, because she hurt naruto a lot. she knew he was still upset over what happened, she wasn't stupid, but she had hoped he would forgive her, and they could remain friends again. looking at his back she realize how wide his shoulder was, and how small she looks compare to him. _I really mess this up, didn't I she thought_

"HELL YEAH YOU DID, WE COULD HAVE BEEN BY HIS SIDE INSTEAD OF HINATA." inner sakura said

"I know, but this was for the best, he has a family like he always wanted and someone that loves him unconditionally." she said in her head

"DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF SAKURA, WE ALL KNOW HE'S NOT HAPPY, HE WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPIER WITH YOU THAN THAT HYUGA GIRL."

"Your wrong, naruto hates me now, he loves hinata not me." she says defending hinata

Inner sakura laughs, "FOR SOMEONE THAT VERY SMART YOU'RE REALLY OBLIVIOUS TO PEOPLES FEELINGS AND TO YOUR OWN."

"I'm not!, and I'm not gonna have this conversation with you. go away!" she says

"FINE I WILL, BUT I WILL BE BACK TO PUT SOME SENSE INTO YOU, DATTEBAYO!" the voice said before adding "OOPS!"

sakura froze in place, she was sure she didn't say that, _I mean for crying out loud that's naruto's word _she thought she _would rather have sex with lee than say it_. thinking about the last part made her shiver_, scratch that, she would rather not _she thought before adding _I think growing up with naruto made me pick up some of his catch phrase._

* * *

Meanwhile, up above, a young girl with red hair was lying on the clouds watching her son walk with the girl of his dream. She sighs for the third time today, she knew what's been going on with her son, after all she's been keeping tracks on him.

The council told her to forget the past, but how can she when her son isn't happy.

"ya' know, sometimes our son is to stupid" she says to her husband

minato looks at his wife, he knew she love to be in people business especially their son, but she has to understand that we can't interfere. "kushina I hope you're not confusing the poor girl again." he says calmly

"No way, she's doing that on her own, dattebayo." she said getting up

Minato sighs, "naruto is a smart boy, I'm sure he could solve his own problems." he said before adding "after all he did take after you and me."

Seeing the smile on kushina face made him smile as well, but that soon changed when she stubbornly sat back down on the clouds and look at her son once again "you're right, but he's not doing a good job at this, look what happened to him. I told him to pick a girl like me and he went and picks a weird one. "She said huffing

"I mean, you would think he would listen to his mother, but no, he picked a hyuga instead. "She proclaim

Minato had to agree with kushina, when he was resurrected he could have sworn them two love or at least like one another. Even when he saw the way she was treating him, he couldn't help but to compare her with kushina, how scary she had been that time.

"Even I would have thought he would end with that uchiha kid, after all he kept talking about sasuke this, and sasuke that." she said still ranting, hearing her say this almost made minato choke

"I don't think that was it kushina." he said

"well you understand my point, just wait until I get out of here, I'm gonna beat the living day light out of him, dattebayo, than I'm gonna put some sense into that sakura chick." she said with her era flaring

Everyone that was passing by quickly back away, so did minato. he tried calming her down by putting his hand on her shoulder, but he knew very well when she's angry its best to give her space. He was about to say something to calm her down when jiraiya appeared smiling as usual

"ah kushina I see you're at it again." he said Dunkley before looking at minato

"is it the time of the month again?" he said making him tense while looking at kushina

"w-what did you say, you pervert." she yells punching him in the face with her monster like strength, while falling jiraiya couldn't help to whisper "you would think after birth you would have develop physically but your still an A cup" he proclaim. Minato laughs a little and backs five feet away, seeing her hair flying everywhere

"k-kushina calm dow-"

"You bastard, I'll kill you and make sure you never have sex again, dattebayo!" she said

* * *

Elsewhere, naruto and sakura arrive at their destination, they couldn't see much because of the fog, but they did see the cave up ahead.

"Naruto look" she said pointing to what appear to be a man staggering towards them

"Is he dead?"

"No it doesn't look that way, he looks more like he was posses" she said

they took out their kunai and wait until the guy approaches them, as soon as he did he screams "HELP ME!" he said before falling down while holding his head

"Whats going on here." she said worried, with her medic instinct kicking in she was about to run to the man when she felt an arm holding her back.

"Don't sakura, we don't know what might happen if you decides to touch him." he said seriously, this made her stop to look at the man on the floor.

The man continues to roll around while holding his head; you could see the foam appearing from his mouth and blood oozing out his nose. "Help me!" he kept screaming, until finally he stopped Sakura sigh with relief, and turns to her friend. She could see naruto staring at the body, observing it, she was gonna comment on it when he sniff the air before looking at her.

"Put your hoodie back on sakura" he said while putting his

"Why naruto"

"The air is polluted with poison" he says calmly

Sakura gasp, could that be the reason why the guy was like that, she thought before using a large amount of chakra to block her nose.

"We have company" he says not even glancing at her

Both friends look around to see figures appearing from each corner, with weapons. they didn't have time to warn each other when the zombie like figures attack them. sakura threw her kunai hitting the one closer to her, while naruto jumps in the air to hit his target. they both look at the bodies coming closer, every time they kill one another attacks this went on for a while.

"This is ridiculous, can't they just stay down." she said pissed while double punching the bodies

"I have an idea sakura" he said

"I'm listening" she said

"I'm gonna create my shadow clone, to take care of them, long enough for us to run inside the cave." he said before adding "when I say now we run, ok" he said earning a nod from her

she waited until naruto performs his jutsu, before she heard his command. Quickly they both ran while destroying the zombie like body that was in their way. When they reach the cave, sakura was out of breath.

"My clones should be able to take care of them while we search for the source behind this." he said turning around to look at her

"You ok sakura?"

"Yeah, I just used a lot of my chakra to prevent my nose from breathing." she said holding her heart

"Ok, come I sense a chakra around here." he said turning to leave not once helping her

"What a jerk" she whispers before sadly following him

They walk deeper into the cave without talking; sakura could have sworn she felt something bit her. Stopping she look down to see a poisonous snake biting her, panicking she scream calling naruto's name. when naruto heard her scream he quickly race to her , he could see the snake draining more of her blood, so he quickly grab his kunai and aim it at it, making it fall back.

"Are you ok sakur-"he said not finishing when she fainted, panicking he picked her up and tried to find somewhere he could clean her wound.

"Sakura, don't worry, I won't let you die" he scream

Sakura eyes were getting foggy and her breathing was getting worse, she looks at his worried face and reassured him that she will be fine.

"Don't sakura, don't give me that bullshit! When we all know your not." he said while making turns after turns

Sakura was overwhelmed, she just wanted to sleep, but naruto wouldn't let her, she felt cold, and sweaty. Even though naruto was clinging on to her for dear life, she couldn't feel his warmth. Naruto she thought _even till now, you still worry about me_ she thought sadly _I don't deserve it_.

"Hang in their sakura, were almost their." he claims reaching the area where he sense water

I wish you could say my name like you use to naruto she thought coughing, hearing this was a wake up call for naruto, he quickly put her down by the lake and suck her blood, to remove the poison. while doing so he gather some of the fox chakra to insert it in her wound, making it spread throughout her body, demolishing the remaining poison that had spread in her body.

"Everything will be alright sakura, don't worry" he said, while picking her up bridal style and takes her to the lake, where he cleans her wound.

Naruto didn't care that his pants was getting wet, all he cared about was getting her clean. he washed her foot , making her shiver, then he licks her wound to make it heal. after that was done he asks her if she could walk, when she nods her head, he puts her down in the water.

"This is cold!" she screams making him chuckle

Hearing him laugh made her heart beat, she tried not to think about the way his chest rises while laughing or his shirt clinging to his body showing off those tan muscles of his. when naruto stopped he looks at her to see her staring at him

"You ok sakura?"

"I-I'm fine, just tired." she said while hiding her blush

Naruto frown but says nothing, they stayed like this for a while, not knowing what else to say to each other making it awkward. She looks down at the clear water blushingly, when she saw a pretty bluish flower. Curious she bends down to pick it up, when she did she didn't see a dust coming from the flower surrounding them

Naruto saw it and thought it was pretty, he didn't think it was a threat, especially seeing sakuras happy face while looking at it. Suddenly the ground started shaking, making her tumble towards naruto and fall in the water. Naruto in the water felt something warm on his lips, he was about to ask sakura if she was ok, when he realize the position they were in.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**so i'm not much of a romance person and i don't know much about writing makeout scenes, so dont bite me if my words are jumbled or crazy and also my errors **

* * *

Looking surprise as ever they both jump away from each other "I'm sorry naruto" she said blushingly

"i-i-its ok sakura-chan, you didn't mean it" he said stuttering

The two teammates were thinking about what happened, while glancing at each other when the others not looking. They were going at this for a while until naruto turns around to tell her that they should start going, since the cave is starting to crumble. They could see the walls cracking and the roof falling apart, when the ground beneath them started splitting, quickly he grabs sakura and ran, looking for the exit. Using his kyuba senses they made it out just in time for the cave to crumble together, both parties look at one another sighing with relief before realizing that their hands were linked.

Naruto didn't have time to comment before sakura let go and said "naruto look over there, the bodies, their turning to ashes"

"Do you think whatever we did had to do with this?" he asks

"No I don't think so, I think they were linked to this cave, meaning they died long ago." she said still staring at the bodies

"Interesting, so that means all the people that were disappearing were just illusion created by this flower." he said looking at the flower in her hand

Sakura looks down at it and gasp "what do you mean naruto?"

"Earlier I had sense something coming from the flower, but I didn't know what it was until now" he said

Sakura was about to ask another question when it started raining. Looking up at the sky they watch as the rain drop down from the heavenly sky dripping on their faces like tears

Naruto looks at sakura before saying "we should probably find somewhere to sleep for the night, just until the rain stops"

"Your right, can you sense any waterfall near by?" she asks

"No, but while we were coming here, kyuba told me about a cave near by." he said

"Ok lead the way naruto" she said

* * *

Meanwhile, up above, kushina was dancing with glee. She was proud that she managed to sprinkle some water in the clouds making it rain on earth.

"Good phase one is complete, now they have no choice but to sleep together" she says

"Was that really necessary kushina, I mean our son is married, and we shouldn't interfere." he said, earning a glare from her

"Don't you want our son happy minato?"

"I do bu-"

"Good that's more reason to get them two together" she said ignoring the look he was giving her

jiraiya flipping through his hentai magazine while laying down was impressed with kushina plan, he knew once kushina sets her mind to something she's not gonna back down, just like naruto. _naruto you have more in common with your mom than you think_ he thought

"just let her be minato, you know she won't listen" he said before adding " she has every right meddle, after all you both never got the chance to be in naruto's' life, so this is the best way you can help him."

"Thanks jiraiya, sometimes your not so bad." she said before going back to her task

* * *

Elsewhere, naruto and sakura reach the cave, but before they could settle down naruto made sure it was safe, when he was sure he grabs the woods he had picked up and put it on the floor before lighting it. Once he done that, he sat down the opposite side of the wall, just staring at the fire. Sakura thought hating this side of naruto suggested that they take their clothes off, her comment made him look at her. "I-I mean, our clothes are wet, it will dry quicker if it's lying near the fire than on our body" she said

Naruto stared at her for a while before scratching his head "ah! you're right sakura, I totally forgot" he said, getting up and going further in the corner to change, once he was done he came back to see sakura hugging herself from the cold, with only her undergarments. For some reason seeing her like this stir something, he knew exactly what it was, DESIRE, yes he wants sakura, but he would never touch her. When he saw sakura looking up he quickly looks away and walks to the cave exit with only his boxers, looking at the sky. Sakura on the other hand, subconsciously licked her lips, when she saw naruto chest she clenched her jaw a little, and felt her shoulders tighten and heart beats a little faster. She watches as naruto sat back down, looking at the fire like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She wish he could come and sit closer to her, to share the warmth and heat that's making her feel like she's on fire.

Naruto seeing her shiver, assume she was still cold. Decided he walk to the other side and sat next to her, making their shoulder touch. He could tell she was staring at him with question in her eyes, but he urged himself not to look at her. "I saw you shivering so I came to lend you my body heat." he said pretending like it wasn't a big deal

She stared at him for a little while before smiling "thank you naruto" she said

"It's no big deal" he said back

They stayed like that with neither one of them saying anything, naruto's hands were itching to touch her skin, while his mind was creating scenes that were very tempting.

"Naruto" she said getting his attention

"Yeah what is it?"

Biting her lips nervously she took a quick look at him "do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Us… I mean team 7 not being together?"

Naruto thought about it for a while before saying "I don't because I have what I want and I'm happy"

When he said that she quickly turn around forgetting about her modesty "STOP LYING NARUTO!" she said angry

"I can see it, you might fool the others" she pause before quietly whispering "but I know you're not happy"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SAKURA!" he yells hating that she could see through him, he turns to her to see her beautiful eyes staring at him sadly. He gasps seeing those beautiful green eyes of hers full of emotions, those eyes he dreamt about everyday. She look so small and innocent staring up at him, for some reason he could feel her chest on his chisel chest _how did that happen_ he thought not really minding at all "you're right I don't know, but I know one thing your eyes are not the same" she claims

Feeling his breathing quickening, and his blood rushing to his face, the cave felt slightly warmer. He could see her mouth opening and closing, biting her lip. He took another breath, shaky, to try and slow her breathing. It's not certain whether or not this arousal is going to lead anywhere. He could feel sakura's heart beating faster, and his pulse, ah, down there. Crossing his legs, he looks down, clearing his throat.

"What about you sakura-chan, are you happy?" he whispers while grabbing her by the hips and pulls her closer

sakura was to daze to hear what he was saying, unconsciously she uncross her legs and move her knees apart, she could feel an empty ache between her legs, like something's missing . Dropping her shoulders back, her mouth falls open. Her breath comes faster, and the breathing is different from normally. Her chest rises and falls, up and down, rather than out, or breathing from her gut, as she normally does. It's as if her breasts are trying to lift up, to touch him, and be touched by him. The pulse between her legs is now stronger than the one in her chest. It feels hot and damp, and she could feel moisture slipping out of her private.

"sakura-chan" he said once again this time next to her ears, with his breath tickling her ears

"Hmm"

"Are you gonna answer my question" he asks

"What was it again...Hmm?"

"Are you happy" he asks this time looking at her eyes for answer, while looking he notice something, her pupils, they were expanding like crazy

_no way…could sakura be…aroused_ he thought looking again to confirm it _I was right she is_ he smirk, for some reason knowing this awaken his man-hood

"naruto-kun" she said haughtily in daze "I want" she said clinging on to him

"You want…what sakura-chan" he said this time his face inches from her face

_Come on sakura-chan, say it, what do you want _he thought eagerly

"I want you…naruto-kun" she said

Naruto didn't know what came over him, because the next thing you know he was using his tongue to trace her bottom lip begging for her to open her mouth. She opened her mouth just slightly and felt his tongue on hers. Every kiss became harder and more intense. He began biting her bottom lip. Each touch with more adrenaline than the one before, she couldn't form one single thought. All she could feel were his hands on her waist and trailing up and down her arms and back. Every time he kissed her, she became more deeply entranced. His intensity increased.

they stop to breath, but it was quick before naruto dives back in their, sakura snakes her arms around his neck, right now she didn't care she felt alive and wanted. She didn't know why her body reacted this way, but all logic was soon out the window when naruto started kissing her neck, sucking on her weak spot. She was playing with his hair while panting in his ears, saying his name gently.

Hearing his name being called, made him more arouse, growling he looks at her eyes with lust and gently puts her on the floor. He watches as her body shivers before she reach to feel his skin against her once more. He couldn't explain how much he wants her, or how much he loves her, the only thing he could do was show her. Dipping down he kiss her passionately before looking at her once more "sakura-chan, I…I. love you" he said sternly full of emotion

"Naruto" she said underneath him

She looked away for a second to control her heart, before looking back at him. He was waiting patiently for her answer, when she didn't reply he felt hurt and was ready to get up when she grab his hand and put it on her chest. Surprise at her action he watches her blush before saying "I... I love you too"

Happy and overjoyed he hugs her and looks at her lovingly, before going back for a kiss. This time there was no holding back, they continue kissing and touching each other , no one was aware of the flames disappearing or the flower shining so bright, that night the two lovers became one, forgetting about everything and their worries, the only thing you could hear was their pleasure and the dripping sound of the rain.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
